Came to me
by Chachos
Summary: [AU] [Gruvia] ¿Para que carajos se quedaban a mi lado entonces?, y se hacían llamar mis amigos. -Yo no quiero tener lastima de ustedes, déjenme solo. Eso y mil cosas más les había gritado. Yo no quiero que alguien se quede a mi lado solo por lastima, quiero que estén conmigo por quien soy y lo que tengo. -¡Ya le dije que Juvia no está con usted por lastima!


**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

**_Holoo pequeños monstruos~, ya se que dirán que como chingo con otra historia en vez de acabar las que ya tengo. Peeeeeeeeeerooo déjenme informarles que está historia no será tan larga, tendrá pocos capítulos además de que en algunas partes los harán llorar (o eso creo yo), pero en fin, solo diré que esta historia será toda absolutamente toda de Gray's PoV, y trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo para no sacarlo de su rol de chico rudo/tsundere, así que sin más los dejo con la historia!, espero sus bellos y sensualotes reviews! _**

* * *

><p><em>¿Saben?, las personas me preguntaran si yo podría volver a enamorarme…sin duda diría que sí. ¿La razón?, no lo sé…simplemente sé que llego. Cuando todos comenzaron a sentir lastima por mí, no necesitaba que sintieran eso por mí, simplemente quería apoyo de las personas que creí que eran mis amigos. Incluso mi novia de toda la vida se alejó de mí. Ahora si me sentía por completo vacío…solo contaba con la ayuda de mi padre, mi madre murió hace años y ahora solo éramos él y yo. ¿A qué viene el comentario de al principio?, simplemente creí que sería imposible volver a enamorarme o sentir ese afecto, después de que Nano me botara me volví a ser como era antes, frío y un vil resentido con la vida. Pero después de la nada llego ella, incluso cuando yo estaba con Nano. Ella ya había llegado…No soy de los que suelen hablar mucho, pero comenzare a contar lo sucedido…<em>

__**[#]**__

**_Capítulo I. Celeste._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro. Me encontraba en el comedor, desayunando junto a mi padre y mis hermanos. La misma rutina diaria, lleve lo último que quedaba de mi pan tostado a la boca y lo trague, tome mi jugo de naranja y por último, y como siempre fui el primero en levantarme del comedor. Deje mis platos en el fregadero, mire al cielo por la pequeña ventana que había. Chasque la lengua en señal de molestia, el día estaba nublado. No era que me molestara la lluvia, pero odiaba cargar con paraguas. Pues a pesar de ir en coche a la universidad, tenía que cargar con uno ya que está era muy amplia y no todos los pasillos contaban con techo.

— ¿Ya te vas? —Me pregunto mi padre, bajando un poco el periódico que leía y con una ceja alzada.

—Aún es muy temprano. —Le respondí. — Además no creo que Nano aún este lista, así que me quedaré a hacer algo de tiempo aquí.

—Yo me voy ya. —Se hizo presente la voz de Ultear. ¿Se iría tan temprano?, bueno siempre es puntual, pero… ¿irse mucho antes de que iniciaran sus clases?, eso no es muy usual en ella. —Tenemos una junta importante, y como representante del consejo estudiantil debo estar junto al presidente del consejo. —Ya se me hacía raro que ella se fuera más temprano de lo usual. Se despidió de todos en la mesa y se fue.

—¿Y tú Lyon? —Le pregunto mi padre al verlo sentado de manera perezosa en la silla.

—Yo en un momento me iré, tengo práctica de Hockey a primera hora. —El bruto de Lyon miró su reloj y abrió tanto como pudo sus ojos rasgados. —Creo que ya me voy o no llegare, nos vemos más tarde. —Y sin más ese papa Noel sin gracia dejo la casa. Dejándonos solo a Silver y a mí.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio después de ver al idiota de Lyon irse. Yo me recargue en la barra que había en el comedor y mi pierna comenzó a moverse por sí sola con un ligero tic. No era que no me llevará bien con mi padre, al contrario nos llevábamos de maravilla, pero no éramos de tener muy fija una conversación. Estaba por irme a la sala por mis cosas, Nano no tardaría en llamarme, bueno eso hasta que la voz de mi padre me hizo detenerme.

—Gray. —Le hice una señal de que continuara hablando. —Hoy llegará un socio muy importante. —Ah…ya sé por dónde va el asunto. Seguramente querrá que vaya como representante para ver mis capacidades de trabajar en su empresa. Hace apenas unas semanas atrás le había pedido lo mismo a Lyon, así que tal vez quiere probar el potencial de ambos. —No, no tampoco es lo que crees…él además de ser mi socio, es un viejo amigo…se podría decir que mi mejor amigo de casi toda la vida. —Okay, esto ya era algo raro. Silver nunca hablaba de que tuviera un mejor amigo, no que yo recordara…Solo se y desde que tengo memoria que habla con un tal sujeto llamado Keith, pero de ahí en fuera no conozco a nadie más. —La cosa es que viene con sus dos hijos, y está noche les daré la bienvenida con una cena aquí en la casa, pues aparte de venir solo por negocio se quedará permanentemente a vivir en la ciudad, y quiero que los tres, tanto Ultear como Lyon, y tú estén presentes, se que a lo mejor tendrás planes con Nano, pero solo les quiero pedir de favor eso para que los hijos de mi socio y amigo, se sientan un poco más en confianza.

—¿Ultear y Lyon ya sabían?

—Se los mencione ayer. — ¿Ayer?...ah yo no estaba en casa. Había salido al cine con Nano a ver una película que ella había estado esperando a que saliera, no sé, la verdad no recuerdo el nombre. Bueno, volviendo al tema de Silver, creo que no me haría mal aceptar lo que me pide, después de todo me lo pide como un favor…y bueno, a ver qué. —Está bien, me quedaré a cenar hoy.

—Puedes invitar a Nano si lo deseas, ya sabes que ella es bien recibida.

—No creo que quiera ya que es algo familiar. —Le respondí con simpleza.

—¡Pero ella es de la familia! —Me dijo de manera enérgica. Era verdad, mi padre veía a Nano ya como mi esposa o algo por el estilo. Bueno con cinco años de noviazgo ¿Quién no lo pensaría?, eso sin contar cuando éramos niños.

—Va, va yo le comento, no exasperes tanto. —Trate de sonar lo menos molesto, la verdad no lo estaba pero mi forma de hablar mostraba lo contrario en muchas ocasiones. Y ahora que lo recordaba… ¡Un viejo mejor amigo mío y de Natsu se traslada hoy a la universidad donde estamos!, Sin quererle cortar de mala gana la plática a mi padre le mencione que ya debía irme y que a la noche lo vería.

Tome mis cosas y salí de la casa. Entre al coche, lo encendí y espere a que calentará un poco, pues con esté clima el motor muy seguramente se encontraba casi congelado. Una vez que el coche se calentó arranque, encendí la radio y conecte mi teléfono a un cable que estaba conectado a está, así podría ir escuchando mi música favorita sin necesidad de ir moviéndole a cada estación de radio, busque una canción hasta que salió "wonderwall" de oasis, era una de mis canciones favoritas. Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba afuera de la casa de Nano, así que solo me dedique a esperarla a que saliera, me recargue en el asiento y justo cuando cerré mis ojos escuche un portazo y como la música era apagada. Me reincorporé y miré a Nano con algo de confusión.

—¿Paso algo? —La cuestione. Era raro verla de mal humor, siempre se mostraba sonriente y feliz.

—Nada en especial…—Me respondió de manera quedada. No quise preguntarle nada, nunca fui bueno con las mujeres, y con Nano nunca tuve algún problema, y si lo había lo olvidábamos y ya. Se acercó a mí para depositarme un beso corto en los labios y me sonrió, yo le devolví la sonrisa. —Buenos días, perdón por olvidar saludarte.

—Está bien, no hay problema. —Le sonreí y arranque el coche de nuevo. Sabía que a Nano no le agradaba mucho el estilo de música que yo escuchaba, así que deje la radio tal cual.

—Por cierto, me dijiste que hoy llega un amigo de Natsu y tuyo de la infancia ¿verdad? —Pregunto repentinamente. Yo solo respondí con un "aja" y un asentimiento. Ella soltó una risilla.

—¿Qué pasa? —Cuestione curioso y con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué le causaba tanta gracia?

—Nada, es solo que estoy un poco celosa. — ¿Celosa?, ¿Eso porque?, ella sabía que solo tenía ojos para ella y nadie más, así que la mire algo extrañado. —Es que estás tan emocionado por la llegada de tu amigo, me siento celosa de que te pongas muy feliz de verlo. —Me dijo entre risas. Por una parte sabía que ella estaba feliz por mí, pues era muy raro en mí mostrarme muy emocionado por alguna razón.

—No deberías de estarlo, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti guapa. —Le respondí de manera seria.

—Lo sé. —Me sonrió. — ¡Por cierto!, ¿Qué te pareció la película qué vimos? — ¿Por qué pregunta eso tan repentinamente?, obviamente no le iba a decir que la película no me gusto, no quería que se sintiera ofendida o desilusionada. La verdad había mejores películas que esa, pero como ella esperaba con ansias aquella película decidí acompañarla.

—Pues, estuvo bien. —Respondí con simpleza. Ya habíamos llegado a la universidad, estacione el coche y lo apague.

—¿Si no te gusto para que ibas conmigo a verla? —Y aquí viene lo que trate de evitar. —Sabes que te he dicho innumerables veces que si no quieres hacer algo conmigo bien me lo puedes decir. —Respondió de manera golpeada mientras tomaba su bolso.

—Nano, no quiero discutir contigo por una película. —Le respondí lo más sereno que pude y claro que pude ver de reojo su expresión de indignación cuando me gire para tomar mi mochila y mí maletín con la laptop.

Ella inhalo y luego exhalo. —Bien, tampoco quiero discutir, pero últimamente cada cosa que te propongo que hagamos juntos no te parece o simplemente respondes "estuvo bien, no estaba mal". —Volvió a responder con su tono de voz lleno de indignación. Yo la amo y quiero mucho, pero me desagrada que para todo se indigne o que todo le responda cuando me pregunta algo le parezca mal. La vi bajarse del coche y yo hice lo mismo. —No me sigas, hoy quiero ir sola.

—Si eso quieres…—Respondí encogiéndome de hombros mientras la miraba alejarse. — ¿Qué carajos el pasa?, últimamente la que está rara es ella, no yo…

Le reste importancia al asunto y seguí con mi camino. Y la mera verdad no pude evitar darle vuelta al asunto con Nano, por un momento sonó muy convencida cuando me dijo que estaba celosa del amigo de Natsu y mío. Eso era raro, ella nunca se mostraba celosa. A lo lejos vislumbre mi aula, así que sin pensármelo apresure el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible. Saludaba algunos conocidos que me cruzaba. Cuando di vuelta en una esquina para llegar a mi salón sentí mi vista desvanecerse un poco y una fuerte punzada en mi cabeza ocasionando que perdiera el equilibrio y haciendo que me sujetara en la pared. Sentí las miradas curiosas sobre mí, nunca me había pasado este tipo de cosas, tal vez era por no dormir, últimamente me desvelaba mucho haciendo proyectos. Lleve mi mano al puente de mi nariz y lo frote un poco, pensando que con eso el dolor se fuese a pasar. Eso hasta que escuche a alguien llamarme.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Cuestiono una voz femenina. Cuando me di cuenta, había unos brazos más pequeños rodeándome. Una vez que mi vista se aclaro vi un cabello azul celeste junto a unos ojos de un azul más profundo mirándome de manera curiosa y…¿preocupados?, me reincorpore y solo asentí a su pregunta. En todos los semestres que llevo estudiando nunca la había visto aquí, o no la había notado. —Me alegra que estés bien. —Dijo de manera aliviada. Luego la mire agacharse mientras acercaba una caja a ella en la cual habían cosas que honestamente no puse atención, o mi cerebro no me dejaba pensar, solo reconocí un micrófono y unos enorme audífonos junto a una cámara, echo a la caja unos cables que se habían tirado al suelo. Instintivamente me agache y tome la caja, tomándola por sorpresa a ella que al instante se levantó y me sonrió al momento en que le entregaba su caja.

—Gracias por lo de hace rato…¿ahmm? —Espere a que me dijera su nombre, aunque no pareció captarlo hasta segundos después.

—¡Juvia, Juvia Lockser! —Contestó de manera muy rápida, pero logré entenderla. ¿Juvia?, nunca había escuchado ese nombre por aquí. Bueno, solo me ayudo un poco al preguntarme si estaba bien. —Lo siento, pero ella debe irse, va tarde en su primer día. —Me dijo de manera cortes mientras se iba yendo.

Yo solo me giré un poco para ver cómo se iba. La verdad solo miraba como su cabello azulado y ondulado de movía de un lado a otro mientras corría y tropezaba de manera torpe. Sonreí para mis adentro, en definitiva esa chica era algo rara. Metí mis manos a los bolsillos de mi chamarra y seguí mi paso para entrar a mi salón de clases. Justo cuando entre fui recibido por una bola de papel en la cara, por cortesía de un pelirosado.

—¡Deja de hacer esas idioteces Natsu!

—¡Cállate! —Me lanzó otra bola de papel mientras se acercaba a mí.— ¡Llevamos rato esperándote calzoncillo-man!

—¡Ese no es mi problema imbécil! —Espera…el idiota de Natsu dijo que…¿Llevaban rato esperándome?

—Ustedes nunca cambian, par de ruidosos. —Nos dijo una voz un poco más gruesa y molesta a la de nosotros. Un momento… ¡Ese era!...

—¿Gajeel? —Cuestione de una manera que me hacía lucir como él imbécil que no era.

—Gehee~…¿¡Quien más podría ser Stripper!?

_**To **be continued..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>¿Y bien?, ¿que tal el primer capítulo?, se que no es tan largo, pero los demás capis irán aumentando de poquito, tal vez ponga lemon no se, pero de mientras lo dejare en rated T por mal lenguaje y otras cosillas~, en fin me retiro que ya llegaron por mi y me secuestran! (?), Miki &amp; Nanny, si leen esto las amo (?) <em>**

**_~Chachos~_**


End file.
